


Pounding Rain and Pounding Heart

by TheJestersFool



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Criticism please, First work - Freeform, M/M, No SQUIP, This was an original work before I edited it into a Be More Chill thing because yeah :0, Will update tags as we go, how do write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJestersFool/pseuds/TheJestersFool
Summary: Redbank is considered as a typical safe city. Police are guarded at every street corner, fences block anything considered ‘unsafe’, and other things of the sort. All in all, it’s a normal town with normal people and normal events.(WIP title, as suggestions welcome :0000)





	Pounding Rain and Pounding Heart

Redbank is considered as a typical safe city. Police are guarded at every street corner, fences block anything considered ‘unsafe’, and other things of the sort. All in all, it’s a normal town with normal people and normal events. 

It’s an early Thursday morning when people begin to rush indoors to hide from the incoming storm. The clouds hanging above look like they’re about to burst. The smell of pre-rain wafts into the air, seemingly drifting from door to door to warn about the storm. 

The streets are empty as the first raindrop collides with the pavement. Then the second, then the third, and soon enough its pouring from the skies. Meanwhile, Redbank citizens are secured indoors. Well, save for one. 

Seated underneath a covered bus stop is Jeremy, a young teenager. His wet hair was sticking to his forehead, almost completely covering his eyes. The casual clothes he confided in are now soaked, clinging uncomfortably to his skin. 

Jeremy huffed, waves of dread ebbing in his stomach. He’d honestly kill to be wrapped up in his pillowy blankets, listening to the sound of rain patter on his window. It’s much better weather when you’re inside. 

He fiddled with his long-dead phone, wishing he hadn’t wasted his battery so quickly. Jeremy began to press the power button, almost as if that would bring it back to life. The black screen didn’t disappear, but Jeremy’s hope did. 

Frustrated and upset, Jeremy leaned his head backwards to rest on the bench’s edge. He had two choices: wait out the rain, or run right through it. Considering his history with any athletic activity, or more ‘lack of history’, Jeremy would do anything to avoid running with his lanky legs. 

Waiting it is. 

If he closed his eyes, he could probably sleep. Even though his position isn’t too comfortable, the rain can easily lure him to sleep. Maybe if he really focused, he could imagine himself scooped up in a warm pile of blankets. 

Jeremy started to drift off, his eyelids becoming heavy. He soon forgot about his wet clothes, wet hair, and the wet bus stop bench. Instead, he dreamt about soft pajamas, fuzzy socks, and cushiony beds. The warm feeling in the dip of his stomach replaced the damp feeling of rain. 

It had been around five minutes when he started to stir awake. Something began to gently poke his side. Jeremy tried to sluggishly swat it away and go back to sleep, but the prodding persisted. 

“Hm?” Jeremy hummed, the sound slurred in the back of his throat. It sounded more of a grunt than an actual hum. 

“Dude, wake up.” It was an unfamiliar voice, though it made Jeremy’s insides warm and mushy. Still, he kept his eyes closed in his half-asleep state. He’d rather die than have to get up right now. 

Jeremy let out an unappeased whine directed at the insistent poking of his side. He tried to swat at the hand again, having a bit more precision and accurate aim due to his more awake state. 

This time, the prodding stopped. The person probably left, mostly because of Jeremy’s stubbornness. Unfortunately, he was already starting to wake up, the sleepiness dissipating. 

Jeremy’s senses began to return. He could feel the wet bench underneath him, smell the gross deodorant he quickly applied this morning, taste the mint he ate awhile ago, hear the rain pouring against the covered top, 

Then he could see the boy sitting next to him. 

Jeremy blinked the bleariness out of his eyes, double checking he was seeing correctly. Still, the boy stared back patiently, simply smiling at Jeremy. 

“Um,” Jeremy stammered, he wasn’t the best at social interaction. “Hi?”

“So you finally decided to wake up?” The boy teased, playfully jabbing Jeremy’s side. Jeremy rubbed where his elbow hit, the place still irritated from his poking. 

“Uh, yeah....”

A few moments of awkward silence passed by. Jeremy, unsure of what to say or do, shifted uncomfortably in his seat. The boy was quick to notice, scooting a bit away to give him more personal space. 

“I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable! I just... saw you sleeping on the bench and I thought I could offer to walk you home...”

Jeremy was taken aback by the boy’s sincere apology. He moved his gaze from the boy to the thundering storm. Trees were barely held to the ground by their roots, their leaves already blown away. He looked back at the boy, his decision already made. 

“I’m Jeremy.”

The boy smiled. 

“Michael.”

“Well, *Michael*, is that offer still open?”

“I believe it is.”

Michael stood up as he grabbed his umbrella’s cane. He fumbled with the straps before unraveling it. The umbrella opened like a blooming flower, if not a bit more clumsily. 

He jutted out his hand for Jeremy to grab, resting the umbrella on his opposite shoulder. Jeremy stared at the hand before grabbing it. 

*His hands are so soft* was the only thought Jeremy had as Michael hefted him up. 

It took a bit for them to find a position underneath the umbrella in which they could both stay dry, their bodies pressed flush against each other. 

They stepped out from under the covered bus stop, careful to make sure they both stay dry. Their shoes sloshed in the pavement’s puddles, kicking up a few splashes. 

They walked in sync as Jeremy led the way to his house. Wind threatened to blow away their cover to allow the rain to drench them, but Michael’s grip never loosened. Even if it did, Jeremy was quick to latch on. 

As they began to approach a dip in the road, Michael lost his footing on the wet pavement, taunting to fall face-first on the ground below. Thankfully, Jeremy, with his quick reflex, grabbed the back of Michael’s shirt. He tugged as hard as he could on it, allowing Michael to regain his balance. 

Jeremy made sure he was okay to stand on his own before removing his grip. 

“Thanks, dude.” Michael said, sounding a bit flustered. His voice cracked as he said it, but Jeremy pretended not to notice. 

“Yeah, no problem. What are friends for?”

Michael looked shocked before beaming up at Jeremy. He looked like he was having trouble finding the words to say before settling on a simple “Yeah”. 

Even though the rain continued to pour around them, they didn’t move. They just continued to stare at each other with a comfortable silence between them. They seemed to be in their own bubble. 

It was then that a bolt of lightening came crashing down. Jeremy watched as it lit up Michael’s face. Time seemed to slow down as he studied it. 

Jeremy took his time to look at his beauty marks, roused cheeks, and faint freckles dotting his cheeks. Then, he gets to his eyes. 

And *oh god* are his eyes pretty. 

Even though they’re half-lidded, Jeremy can see flecks of gold and brown swirling in his eyes, mixing together like a boiling caldron. His lashes are long, almost touching the frames of his glasses. It’s then that Jeremy even realizes Michael’s wearing glasses. 

They’re clunky and nerdy. It reminds him of the time spent walking down the street, chatting about video games. He has to say, it captures Michael’s personality perfectly. 

As he looks at his fogged and blurry reflection, he noticed the raindrops coating the frames. Without thinking, Jeremy reached out and grabbed the glasses. He slowly and delicately took them off, careful to not ruin the intimate moment. 

Jeremy starts to rub the glasses with the sleeve of his cardigan, the circular motion picking up most of the raindrops. Satisfied, he places it back on Michael’s face, right where it belongs. 

It was while looking at Michael’s wide eyes and glowing red cheeks did Jeremy realize what he did. 

A wave of embarrassment washes over him, pulling him under the tide. He can feel the water filling his lungs, stinging and painful. So, Jeremy did what he does best:

He ran from his problems. 

Jeremy stammered before bolting out from under the umbrella. The rain pounds against him, almost taunting him. Jeremy doesn’t stop though, not now. 

He sprints through flowerbeds and gardens, dodges mailboxes and trash cans, ducks under signs and looming trees, all before he makes it to his front porch. Panting and out of breath, Jeremy reaches into his pocket to pull out his keys. 

He slides it into the door, still dripping wet, and pushes the knob. Once he’s inside, he closes the door and bangs his head on the closest wall. 

All Michael is left with is a shouted “Sorry!”

**Author's Note:**

> As the tags read, this was an original story thingy before I edited it into this BMC fan fiction. I figured, “hey, if I edit this into a fanfic, I could possibly gain more views, therefore get more criticism!” Listen, don’t think about that too hard. 
> 
> Anyways, I have this dude who is a professional editor and he’ll be working on it in like,, October or whatever so :0 I hope you enjoy???? Idk


End file.
